Random Egoshipping
by Spores
Summary: Everybody knew Gary Oak, I mean how can they not, he was a handsome Pokemon gym leader / researcher ! He thought every girl in the world would want to go out with him, because of his still over inflated ego, but there was one who he tried as hard as physically possible to get, her name was Misty Waterflower. She hated him, or so she thought she did, but that would all change.
1. Chapter 1

Prologue Everybody knew Gary Oak, I mean how can they not, he was a handsome pokemon gym leader / researcher ! He thought every girl in the world would want to go out with him, because of his still over inflated ego, but there was one who he tried as hard as physically possible to get, her name was Misty Waterflower. She hated him, or so she thought she did, but that would all change when Ash leaves to Hoenn.

Chapter One: An Unexpected Visit

Misty was depressed, even a few years after Ash left, she sat in her room staring at the wall, crying, only Ash could cheer her up, but when she found out that Ash had left her for another girl, May, to go to Hoenn, those 3 years ago. In other words he was the cause for her depression.

She hated Ash, but loved him at the same time. "

Argh! Why is it so confusing!" Misty wailed as she threw a picture of Ash against the wall.

"Umm, like baby sis we're just going to go like shopping see you later!" Violet yelled, unaware of how Misty was feeling.

Misty knew she would find some way to cheer up, but she did not know what.

DING-DONG

The doorbell rang, Misty sulkily walked over to the door and dragged it open completely oblivious of who was on the other side.

"Hiya, Red.." A male who Misty slightly recognised began"...umm is now a good time, I can go..."

"Gary Oak what the fuck do you want!" The young adult yelled.

"Umm... I at least expected for you to say hi... Well back to why I came here.." Gary didn't usually stutter but around her but he did 'Why the hell am I stuttering, I'm Gary, Gary Freaking Oak, why am I stuttering' Gary thought, he then started looking over at Misty's body, 'WHAT THE FUCK! Why was I checking her out, I thought I hated her...' Gary suddenly came back to reality when he realised she had walked off.

"Red? Where did you go?" Gary asked

"I'm in the living room, dick" Shouted the 20 year old gym leader to the other, she whispered the last bit though.

"K" Gary slowly walked to the living room and continued, "I heard about you feeling depressed..."(the two became friends, not close friends, more like common acquaintances after Ash left) "...and I knew It'll be hard, but just so you know I will be able to help you if you feel like you need it, but I could give you another type of help, if you know what I mean." Gary winked.

Misty stood there, jaw dropped at the sheer pervieness of Gary, to say something like that after his serious speech, 'Well, he is Gary'

Gary the waltzed out of the gym, winking and he then returned to his red convertible which had just had a new colour, it was now purple? I never know what's going through his mind.

'Well his ego is a bit smaller, and he even showed concern for me, wait what am I thinking, he probably only did it because Ash was involved, tcch to think I used to have a crush on that idiot Ashy-Boy'


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two: Counseling with the Beast

Misty was still doubting if Gary actually cared or if he was trying to get with her to make Ash feel bad for leaving her, she will never know.

After time Misty finally thought she should go talk to Gary.

She walked up to Viridian Gym and rang the doorbell. A surprised looking Gary opened the door. "

Umm... Hi Misty," The leader said.

A few hours went by and Misty confessed everything about Ash. A great weight was lifted off Misty's back after that, she then was about to leave when Gary pulled her into a hug, 'Ok what am I doing, I agreed about no physical contact but why did I do this, wait, I think, ahh no that can't be right, hahahaha'

"Please get off me Oak," Misty huffed.

"Sorry, I don't know what made me do that," Gary said sheepishly.

"Is that Gary Oak being sheepish!" Misty asked in a surprised tone.

"Look forget about it, please" Gary huffed back arrogantly.

After this the two got in a full scale argument which left Misty feeling victorious and Gary well, I don't have to say.

Misty then walked out of the gym and headed home just realising that she had Gary's phone number somehow, 'Hmm what can I do with this' Misty thought with an evil smile on her face.

4 weeks later

Misty then woke up in a much better mood, she greeted all her pokemon and picked up her cell phone, dialled Gary's number for the first time, when she had seen him at a press conference on TV.

"Garry" An unrecognisable female wailed, "Who are you and what do you want" Gary quietly yelled down the phone, to his surprise he then heard laughter and the call ended

Misty was cracking up at what she saw on live TV and the way he reacted was priceless.

"Misty we are like home now!" All three sisters shouted

"Why were you out all night?" Misty asked, She knew she wasn't going to get a response.

"Umm, doing like work stuff..." Lily started

"Hahahaha" Misty interrupted, "Since when did you work"

But before she knew it all three sisters walked off. The conference on TV had finished and Misty decided to surprise Gary at his gym, 'Wait, am I enjoying being around him, I've been seeing him a lot lately, maybe I.. Noo way...! I think, I think, I'm in love with him' Misty gulped at the thought, hoping the feeling was mutual. She was sitting outside the gym when Gary got there. "Gary," Misty gulped at what she was going to say next,"Gary, I think, well how should I say this, I think I love you"

* * *

(A/N) Hahaah such a cliff hanger, how will Gary React!


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Rude Intrusions

Gary was in shock, he from this point onwards only spoke the truth, "Misty, I think I love you too"

Gary leant in for a jug and kiss when they saw Ash walking by.

'Shit' Misty thought

"Hiya Misty I regret leaving you I…" Ash noticed Gary standing by Misty, Ash gritted his teeth, " What are you doing here Gary"

"I'm at my gym you idiot" Gary bluntly responded

"That's not what I meant, what are you doing with Misty?"

"She's my girlfriend and for your information we were about to kiss"

Ash stayed silent for 5 minutes straight, until Misty said.

"What Gary said is true, we just realised we love each other"

"But more importantly what are you doing here" Gary asked.

"I was here to visit Misty..."Ash started

"Really, because you haven't visited me in a month" Misty interrupted.

"Misty, why are you with him, he will treat you like trash then dump you!" Ash exclaimed

Misty started crying and clung onto Gary's shirt, teardrops making his chest wet

"Now Ash, I think it'd be wise for you stay away from her for what you did to her" Gary said whilst hugging Misty tightly

"Ash please go" Misty said, but then Brock ran over after hearing raised voices

"ASH, WHAT HAVE YOU DONE!" Brock roared

"He told me to stay away from my boyfriend and that he came here to visit me!" Misty wailed

"ASH, YOU SHOULD RESPECT HER AND BE HAPPY FOR HER, YOU TWAT!" Brock yelled again.

'Wow I never heard Brock swear' thought Misty 'yet alone raise his voice'

Misty and Gary walked inside the Gym leaving Brock to rage at Ash, which he deserved by the way.

"Misty..." Gary started, but then gave into, a hug, he realised that Misty wasn't fully over Ash yet, but he was there to comfort her.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four: Wedding Bells

1 year later

Gary and Misty were sitting in a cafe in Pallet town it was 1 year exactly since Ash came along, the two grew fond of each other when

"Misty Waterflower..."

"Yes?"

"Will you marry me?" Gary knelt down on one knee and presented the most expensive ring in the jewellers made of pure sapphire, Misty's favourite gem.

Misty was in shock and joy, she knew it was coming but not this soon, she took Gary's hand and started into his eyes and said,"YES, OH MY GOD GARY, YES" she hugged him and a large round of applause was made, when guess who, killjoy pokemon "master" Ash Ketchum walked in.

"Why is everyone clapping?" Ash asked, he had left after last years encounter and returned to Pallet town for a few months, he then noticed Misty and Gary at the back of the room with Gary on one knee and Misty hugging him, "WHAT THE FUCK!" Were the only understandable words coming out from Ash's mouth. Ash then got kicked out the cafe for making distress.

1 month later at the Cerulean Cathedral

Gary was standing at the front of the Cathedral, when 'here comes the bride' started playing Gary turned his head to see Misty in the most stunning dress possible.

After all the I do's etc etc, the ring was placed on Misty and Gary's fingers.

"You may now kiss the bride" echoed through the Cathedral.

Gary and Misty joined in a passionate kiss as a round of applause spread through what seemed to be the whole world, as almost everyone came to the wedding of two of the most popular gym leaders.

The next day

"Misty wake up," Gary groaned, "we have to catch the plane to Orange Islands for our honeymoon"

Misty instantly shot up, got ready and was sitting by the door.

"Come on honey, don't spend too long getting ready" Misty said to her newlywed husband

"Oh haha" Gary said sarcastically to his wife.

After a 1 hour flight, the two arrived, they looked around tourist attractions which they had seen before mostly, but not as a couple. A long day had just gone by and the two went to bed and ...

...To be continued…


	5. Chapter 5

It has been continued!

Prologue I

Gary and Misty had been married for 4 years now and had 2 kids, one 3 year old and a 2 year old. Disaster strikes as Gary's old girlfriend comes into the picture!

Begin

Gary and Misty had woken up to the doorbell being rung. Misty looked over at the clock and saw "10:00" on the screen

"Shit" Misty whispered to herself loud enough so only Gary could hear.

"What?" A sleepy Professor asked.

"We've overslept, again" Misty said in a worried tone.

"We'll lets answer the door, actually I'll go" Gary said, he reluctantly got out of bed and walked to the door.

"Gary!" A screamy girl yelled

"Uhh...Leaf" Gary replied

"Who is it honey?" Misty shouted from up the stairs.

"It's my ex-girlfriend Leaf" The gym leader said, "and Leaf, you are talking to my lovely wife, Misty Oak"

A jaw dropped expression appeared on Leaf's face, she had just returned from Kalos when she decided to visit Gary, "W-wife?"

"Yes, wife, oh and also 2 kids" Misty said as she walked down the flight of stairs

"K-kids..." Leaf looked as if she nearly fainted, which she did a few moments later.

A few hours later Leaf finally woke up, still in shock.

"You OK" Misty asked, "you appear to be in shock"

"I'm fine." Lead replied, slightly lying.

"Leaf, you will just have to accept it" Gary said, " we've been together far longer than me and you ever had, and anyways, it would hardly seem fair to leave a wife and 2 kids"

"I guess your right..." Leaf said, hoping to make Gary feel sorry for her, it didn't work.

Leaf had just left the room and headed to the door and left, Gary and Misty were rather confused, but then hugged each, Gary then said, "I'll never leave your side Misty". Misty leaned in, her head on Gary's chest leaving his T-shirt to get wet from tears, "I'll never leave you, I will stay by your side till the ends of the earth, or until your psyduck learns how to swim" Gary said the last part jokingly, which irritated Misty, but she then accepted it and laughed with him.


	6. Chapter 6

Prologue II

Gary and Misty met in some unlikely circumstances and ended up falling in love, this is now 9 years later and things have changed for the couple.

Chapter One: Crazy Christmas

It was Christmas Day, Misty and Gary had spent all night looking for gifts. Misty was about to lie back and relax when, "MUMMY, DADDY ITS CHRISTMAS" a little redheaded girl yelled at the top of her voice. "Calm down, Lizzy, we're just as excited as you aren't we Daddy" Mrs Oak asked Prof. Oak, "We sure are, now tell your brother to stay in bed until we wake the two of you up, K?" Gary asked his 6 year old daughter. "Ok daddy."

An hour later the pair split off and went to find each child's room in the giant oak mansion. Misty walked into her 7 year old son, Zachary's room to wake him up. Gary walked into his already hyper daughters room and picked her up. She woke up sitting at the table, just as her brunette brother did 5 minutes ago.

"Morning" the couple said simultaneously and then laughed because of what happened.

Zach was already chowing down on the bowl of cereal in front of him, and Lizzy decided to do the same.

"First, once you've finished eating we are going to head to Aunt Daisy, Violet and Lily's house and see mummy's pokemon!" Gary explained to the kids.

20 minutes later

"Hi Baby Sis!" The three sisters shouted,

"Merry Christmas you four" Daisy said talking to the whole family.

"You can't really call me 'Baby' Sis now as I am, as I dread to admit, nearly 30" Mrs Oak addressed the 3 Waterflower sisters.

"Whatever, but guess who's here ... None other than...Ash...go meet him in the other room"

'On Shit' Misty thought, "Let's hope he's changed over these 9 years honey" she whispered to Gary. Misty walked in the room met by...

"Hey my favourite Waterflower" Ash said as he met an awkward silence

"Ash, can you not remember 8 years ago, I'm not a Waterflower," Misty started

"Huh?"

"I'm an Oak, I have two children and a loving husband"

"Hahahaha Misty, you almost had me..."

SLAP

"Ash if you don't believe me, then look"

Ash followed her, still holding his face in pain, he looked straight ahead as Misty ran to her husband and kissed her children, Ash watched in disbelief think he had fallen asleep at the Waterflower house, but no, that slap was real.

"Ash this is Zachary, he's 7, he takes his good looks from me" Gary said proudly, but then looked at Misty and face palmed at his comment.

"And this is Lizzy, she's 6 years old. Now how about a Merry Christmas to my friend Ash kids.

"Merry Christmas Ash" the two said.

Ash still away with the fairies somehow managed to say merry Christmas back.

"Misty and Gary, can we talk in private"

"Ok" Misty and Gary both said, while being on edge.

"Now, I know this is a trick to wind me up isn't it you two"

"Umm.. Noo, we have been married for 8 years and had 2 children, how could we possibly lie about having children" Misty said seriously

"Look Ash, you've known we've been together for 9 years, right, let's hope that you have grown up a bit and will settle it better than last time" Gary said straight after his wife had finished.

Ash burst down unto tears, for some unknown reason and shouted,"Misty why would you ditch me for him" pointing a finger at Gary

"Ash, you were the one who ditched me as far as I remember, you left me for May to go to Hoenn, and also me and Gary are never going to divorce, we've been married for almost 9 years, it's your fault for being too late" Misty said in a peaceful tone as not to upset the children.

"Ash, just give it up", a familiar voice came from behind, "Brock" Misty and Gary smiled at each other now that Brock was here. "Ash, as Misty said you were too late and now the two are married there's no going back..." Brock said using the same tactic as Misty."...just go home Ash"

Ash left the gym sulking. 'Phew, he's gone' both Gary and Misty thought.

The couple returned to their children to show them round the gym and to meet some old friends, like Tracey and Rudy.

The four then went over to Ms. K's house, Misty opened the door greeted by a jolly Ms. K, "Merry Christmas Misty, oh and Gary, and how could I forget you two." Pointing at Lizzy and Zachary, "Come on in, Ash isn't here, you're safe" Ms. K joked.

After spreading Merry Christmas, some of Ash's other friends arrived, as well as the sensational sisters. Every headed to the dining room in an instant.

Gary got up and said, "A toast, Firstly Merry Christmas to all, and also, 4 weeks ago was mine and Misty's wedding anniversary!" He was met by a large and long round of applause. Every munched the food and within moments were finished, everyone left and Gary and Misty headed to the Oak mansion to give presents to their children, it was late afternoon when they arrived. Zachary and Lizzy ran into the living room, they opened some presents and for both of them there happened to be an egg hatcher shaped object, the both dove on the box to see inside was an eevee egg, from vaporeon and umbreon. "Wow thank you Mummy and Daddy so much" both children ran towards their parents who received a big hug.

"Now who wants to watch a film!" Gary asked

"I do" the other Oaks yelled.

2 hours later

After such a long and tiresome day Misty and Gary unwound and went to bed.

"We are so lucky to have these lovely children aren't we?" Misty asked, Gary agreed and hugged her.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Two: A New Beginning

4 years later

"Ok now both of you are ready, you are about to embark on a journey around Kanto, you both have your eevee's but I will give you one more pokemon, Zachary choose which one you would like" Prof. Oak Jr said.

"I'll pick Squirtle" The 11 year old said.

"Now you Lizzy who would you like?"

"I want that cute little Bulbasaur!" Lizzy, the 10 year old, said making a peace sign after receiving the pokeball.

"By the way Zach, don't do what your father did when he was this old." Misty said to Zachary

"Hey!... Well I guess you are right but still" Gary replied.

The kids then walked out after receiving a town map from May Oak, Gary's sister, headed to Viridian city

"Wow they grew up so fast, remember I hated you and traveled with that dickhead, Ash. You know what, let's meet them at my gym once they beat Brock, I want to see how far they came in person you know"

"That's not a bad idea, but I heard there was a challenger at my gym, so let's go!"

The two gym leaders drove in a convertible to Gary's gym, zooming past the duo, noticing Ash was there, "Well I guess, he wants a battle, I know, a double battle" Gary said with his trademark smirk.

The couple took the back entrance in, and Gary unlocked the door so Ash could get in.

"I suppose Misty's here..." Ash said

"Yes, she is" Gary replied.

"So am I going to get a battle or what" Ash said

"Yes, but not any battle, a double battle, me and Misty versus you!" Gary said with his smirk, yet again.

"Starmie use Water Pulse on Fletchling" Misty roared, "You know I am a water pokemon master now".

"Umbreon turn into a shadow ball and charge at Pikachu" Gary roared, even louder than his wife.

Fletchling, fell to the ground with swirly eyes, "You did well buddy, Gooo Sceptile" Ash said as he threw a green pokeball.

"Umbreon return" Gary said

"Huh?" Ash said confused

Gary then tapped on the centre of his yin and yang necklace, it worked just like a pokeball, and guess what, a lucario came out.

"Woah wait, what!" Ash said in confusion.

"Kurt" was the only thing that Gary said.

Lucario and Gary communicated telepathically so they had no need to speak.

"Sceptile us leaf blade on starmie!" Ash said

"Hahahaha, I waited for that, I needed to send out a friend of ours, one who has some deep connections to Sinnoh, and I mean deep, go Palkia" Misty said with a smirk

Gary then returned Lucario, "And I also have to contribute go Dialga, by the way, we befriended these 2 in Sinnoh before Misty was pregnant, well they chose to come with us, so they did" Gary used his smirk again before throwing a pokeball

"Dialga us Roar of time!" The Viridian gym leader yelled

"Palkia use swagger" The Cerulean gym leader yelled at the exact same ferocity as her husband.

"Pikachu and Sceptile are unable to battle, Gary and Misty win!" The referee said.

"Hahah knew we'd beat you Ashy-Boy" Misty said

"You too?" Ash asked slightly annoyed.

"We've been married for 13 years, some things do pick up" Misty said before laughing again.

"Cya sucker, come on Red" Gary said as he headed towards his car.

"Been a long time since you called me that!" Misty pondered.

"Come on, gotta get to Cerulean! So we can watch Lizzy and Zach battled Lily and Violet" Gary said.

2 hours later

"Here we are" Professor Oak said

"Hey Daisy we'll be staying here until our kids get here OK?"

"K" was heard from down the hallway.

Misty and Gary walked into the back part of the gym and fell asleep

4 days later

"Here they are!" Misty shouted looking out the window.

The couple headed down to the front door and opened it with 2 suprised 10/11 year olds on the other side

"Hi Mum & Dad" Zachary said trying to act cool.

"Hiya Mum and Dad" Lizzy said, happy to see her parents.

"What exactly are you doing here anyway" Zach asked

"We heard from Brock that you were nearly here, so e drove up, to watch you have a double battle with Lily and Violet"

"K"

A few minutes later, two young trainers came out with their second badge, who knew what journeys awaited them...

...The End...


End file.
